


Life with the Dursley's

by Nadiafarjana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Naughty Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiafarjana/pseuds/Nadiafarjana
Summary: A day of Harry's life with the Dursley's .





	

Harry Potter is not a normal boy. Thank you very much. Normal is outdated, stupid and fat, sometimes too skinny. And very nosy,and very mean. Like his relatives. Harry potter takes pride in not being normal.  
He is not a normal boy and happy with it. Harry potter is a nine year old and lives with his aunt and her family. His uncle Vernon, 'The papa whale' as he likes to call him with love in his mind is the most normal, boring and stupid person he have ever meet. Now, Harry knows that there's still time to meet more stupid people but for him the award for the most stupid person in the world will always belong to his uncle.

Harry have learned very young that anything his uncle says is stupidity or lies. Like he said you never get what you wish. What a stupid thing to say, as if Harry was ever going to believe him. Harry knows you don't get everything you wish for ,like the time when he had wished to go to his parents but he didn't. That's when his aunt said they died in a car crash for drunk driving. Huh, like he is going to believe that. Stupid people drives car drunk. But as he is not stupid so he is going to believe they too were not until proven wrong. As sometime's even stupid people says some right thing, like the time his uncle said the world circles around the sun and he didn't believe it but later in school he found that the world does circle around the sun. So, until proven he is going to keep his judgment to himself.

At this moment Harry is making breakfast for the baby whale and papa whale. Aunt petunia is in diet for today, as yesterday for the baby whale's birthday she ate too much. Harry still doesn't understand why, She is already as skinny as a pole. A little bit of fat will do her good. Harry can hear the papa whale screaming for food using some very colorful words. Harry was making pancakes but he pauses and look at the two already made pancake and wishes very hard that they go to his room and they banish. Ha see that, wishes do come true. He knows those will be in his room as he have done it before. Now, he takes the liquid dish washer and pours some in the pancake mix and blends it properly. Hmm, maybe now his uncle's language will be proper.  
He took the pancakes and puts them in the table.  
"Boy, what took you so long?"  
"Sorry uncle."  
"Hmph. No breakfast for you today. Go to your room."  
"Yes, uncle." Harry have learned even if his uncle is stupid it's better to agree with him, otherwise he turns really purple and shouts a lot. 

Harry goes to his room, which actually was a store room before him and shuts the door. He finds the pancakes in his bed and his hidden stock of apple jam and starts eating. He had taken it from the self and no one knows. He told aunt petunia that the baby whale ate it. Problem solved.

"Boy take out the laundry and put them out, And don't come before sunset."  
"Yes aunty." I take the laundry and leave them outside to dry and then wander off. I walk around a little then go to the library. I always go to the library when there is no school and stay there the whole day. The librarian is a sweet old lady and she teaches me things when there is no customer. She even brings lunch for me. 

"Hello Mrs. Mark."  
"Harry dear, how are you today? There is a lot of customer now, why don't you find something to read, we'll talk after the rush."  
"Sure Mrs. Mark." I wander off towards the fantasy side. Today I'm in the mode of fantasy. I walk around and see if anything catches my eye. The lord of the ring, Ok lets read it.  
I read for sometime and talk with Mrs. Mark and eat lunch with her, then read some more. After sunset I say bye to Mrs. Mark and go home. 

The moment I step foot inside the house, my dear dear aunty says "Boy get the laundry from outside and fold them."  
"Yes aunty." I fold the laundry and aunt cooks for the baby and papa whale. looks like aunts mood is good today. "here take this and go to your room." She hands me a banana and a some leftover cake from yesterday. How there was any leftover I've no idea, not that I'm going to complain.

I took them and go to my room and eat the cake but save the banana. A spider fall in me from above and I scope it up. "Well fancy eating pancake spider? Tomorrow I'll make spider pancake. "  
I keep the spider in a box and lie down to sleep. Well it is time for dreams."Good night, Spider."


End file.
